With the development of electronic technology, increasing processing power has been embedded into the storage devices. In this case, the partial functions of upper-layer applications can be transferred to the devices. The currently pandemic storage devices are “dumb” devices, which can just passively make response to the client requests. The conventional management method for storage devices can hardly adapt to the growing complexity of the device functions. It is urgent to develop a new management method that is more simple, flexible and device-involved to meet with requirement for management. In addition, since there is no obvious improvement in the essential characteristic of the mechanical movement of hard disk, and the network delay can not be ignored under network storage conditions, especially when network share has spanned the wide-area network environment, it is critical to increase the data transfer speed between the process nodes and the storage nodes in order to improve the overall system performance. The current object-based storage interface merely supports simple object read/write operation. In many circumstances such as database queries, the users need to read all the data from storage devices through network to local nodes for processing, but in the end merely use a small amount of the processed data, leading to a serious waste of network bandwidth. According to the principle of processing data nearby, it is necessary to add intelligent processing capacity to the storage devices, so as to first filter the data through operation before transmission. T10 OBSD (Object-Based Storage Device Commands) standard defines the root object, the partition object, the collection object and the user object. However, it is impossible to support the intelligent processing in the storage devices only by using these objects. The current research on the intelligence of storage system has put forward the theoretical conception that the calculation functions which need to be completed by the client-side in current technical architecture should be transferred to the storage devices. However, there is a lack of operable object-based storage access interface, which can support the transfer of functions to the storage devices as well as the execution schedule of such transferred functions.